survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Leaderboard
The Global Leaderboard (not to be confused with the server leaderboard, as in Mechanics) is a server-wide scoreboard that allows players to compete for the best statistics. The global leaderboard for Survive The Disasters 2 is located next to the Gear Shop. It ranks players in terms of how well they survive disasters. Leaderboard Legend This table are counted to nearest thousands for the survivals, and nearest hundred thousands for the exp hunted. If the value between two players are same, then the player that has gotten the record first will be stated. Note: This stats is recorded in fact due to the deletion player's stats conditions. It can be change frequently. This content is only containing normal game. Bold value indicates the first place of the player list. Italic value indicates the fifth place of the player list. Content and Categories Normal Game Hardcore Game Trivia * It may be extremely difficult to reach the top spots or to get on the leaderboard at all. ** Our community does not recommend you to "leaderboard-grind" (playing for the sole purpose of getting on the SD2 leaderboards) since you will be playing for just fame and high status in a Roblox game. If this matters to you, then feel free to play like this; otherwise, just play the game for fun. * Time requirements: ** Standard Streak First Place - over 1 day, 10 hours and 19 minutes without dying ** Hardcore Streak First Place - over 13 hours and 49 minutes without dying ** Pacifist Streak First Place - over 5 hours and 36 minutes without dying ** Hardcore Pacifist Streak First Place - over 1 hour and 31 minutes without dying ** Standard Streak Top 50 - over 8 hours and 12 minutes without dying ** Hardcore Streak Top 50 - over 3 hours and 1 minute ''without dying ** Pacifist Streak '''Top 50 - over '''''1 hour and 37 minutes without dying ** Hardcore Pacifist Streak Top 50 - over 30 minutes without dying *** These are assuming that no lag occurs, the server doesn't shut down (most likely threat to your streak), and that each disaster is 30 seconds long - including the Danger Modes and Boss Times - but this does take Intermissions into account. *** Due to how much playtime breaking the normal mode streak record requires, grinding for this top spot essentially requires you to be awake for at least one entire day and ensure you don't make a mistake and die the entire time. This is highly discouraged for safety and health reasons; do not play video games for very long periods of time! * The stats won't be displayed in leaderboards or will be erased if you don't participate or offline too much. * The easiest of the categories on the leaderboard is 'Highest Streak. ' This is because players who have advanced skills will be able to easily survive most of the disasters. However, this is highly discouraged due to excessive hours you will be required to play in one sitting just to even get onto the leaderboard. * The leaderboard was broken prior to the Version 1.22 update and it was reset afterwards. * The leaderboard had a hotfix on 15th April 2019. Admins were blacklisted from appearing in the leaderboards. This was announced on the update channel on both Survive The Disaster 2 Discords. * The Pacifist streak was included in Normal Game and Hardcore Game in Version 1.41. Category:Mechanics